


go to bed (day 4)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Could be read as romantic, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, jihoon needs to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: “mingyu,” jihoon breathed out. "you should be in bed.""so should you," mingyu replied.





	go to bed (day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 - mingyu/jihoon (jigyu)
> 
> wow this is late whOOPS

mingyu walked down the hall and sighed as he saw the faint glow of what he assumed to be a computer screen coming from underneath the door to jihoon’s office.

mingyu knocked on the door in case jihoon didn’t have headphones on, which was very unlikely. when he received no answer, mingyu knocked harder and called out jihoon’s name.

still receiving no answer, mingyu turned the door handle and let himself inside. jihoon’s computer was still turned on and mingyu could see jihoon’s hair over the back of the chair. he watched quietly as jihoon worked, the only sound in the room being the clicks of jihoon’s mouse.

mingyu eventually stepped further inside and closed the door behind him. “jihoon?” he called to the other, loud enough for him to hear. jihoon jumped in his chair and pulled off his headphones, resting them around his neck, and quickly turned to face mingyu.

mingyu frowned when he saw jihoon’s tired face looking back at him. “mingyu,” jihoon breathed out, sounding somewhat relieved. jihoon quickly turned to face his computer again and looked back at mingyu. “you should be in bed.”

“so should you,” mingyu replied, stepping forward so that he was right in front of jihoon. jihoon looked up and mingyu and shook his head.

“i still need to work on this, i’ll go to bed when it’s done,” jihoon argued, turning back towards the computer.

mingyu quickly caught one of the arms of the chair and turned it back so that jihoon was still facing him. “you should go to bed now,” mingyu insisted, grabbing the other arm of the chair and leaning closer to jihoon. “you can finish this tomorrow.”

jihoon grabbed mingyu’s wrists and tried to pull them off the chair. “i’ll be fine,” he argued, giving up after a couple of attempts and letting go of mingyu’s wrists. “i’ll go to bed soon, i promise.”

mingyu shook his head and stood up properly, grabbing jihoon’s hands and tugging them to get the other up. “come on, at least take a break with me and watch stupid late shows,” mingyu whined.

jihoon closed his eyes and sighed. “fine,” he said. “if only it’ll shut you up.” jihoon pulled his headphones off and placed them on the desk. mingyu took his hands off the chair and allowed jihoon to turn around, where he quickly saved the work he had done and stood up. “only thirty minutes,” he said, “then i’m going back to work.”

mingyu smiled and nodded in agreement. “sure, thirty minutes.” he kept silent as jihoon opened the door to the office and they both walked down towards the living room.

once they sat down and mingyu had turned on the tv, jihoon leaned against mingyu’s shoulder and, looking down at jihoon, mingyu could see his eyes half-lidded. “if you say anything about this,” jihoon muttered, “i’ll kill you.”

mingyu chuckled lowly and moved his arm so that it was around jihoon’s shoulders and that jihoon was leaning on mingyu’s side. “i won’t, i promise,” he said, smiling and going back to watching whatever was on the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'm not going to promise consistent upload times because i'm working on a video at the moment but i'll try my best :D


End file.
